Danger
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie writes up a report and evaluates Sam and Carly in his thoughts as he tells what he wants in a woman and who fits him most of all.


Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

A/N: I just couldn't help but notice how there are almost NO stories detailing how Freddie feels about things, it's all Sam. Well, here's Freddie. Please enjoy. This is also my first and probably last try at first person.

-PLEASE ENJOY-

My name is Freddie Benson; most of you know me as iCarly's technical producer. On the show, I have two very lovely ladies that keep me going. One is Carly Shay and the other is Sam Puckett, together we make the trio that forms the hottest show on the web. Yes, it even exceeds that of the one in Japan with Yuki and Kyoko. I can't say many good things about them, at least not after what happened in Japan.

You wanted me to tell you a little about my interest, my hobbies, and my taste in girls. I'm not sure why, but if this is what I'm telling you about, so be it. I will tell you my life, but of course, you had better not think poorly on this report. My father is John Benson, yes, John Benson. My mother is Marissa Benson, you all know her very well, I'm sure. I am an only child and my father, while still married to my mother, has to live in another town. The reason for living around here is the girls, Carly and Sam.

Now as you know, my father is the head of the national FBI, while my mother is a very highly respected police officer here. She has some medical experience and gets many medical supplies from her best friend, Sarah Puckett. Yes, my mom knows Sarah Puckett, Sam's mom. Now from interpretation, I find Sam is a bit of a rebel. Her mom is not as bad as she makes her sound, rather her mother is very caring, but is constantly tired from her job. Also, what teenager has doesn't make their parents look bad in front of their friends?

Now let me discuss with you the benefits of iCarly, I get to be around two beautiful girls. Yes, you heard me, I said _two_, and I will explain that later. What guy wouldn't take advantage of being the web producer for two great girls? I'm sure you've seen them in bikinis, right? Well _I_ am standing _right there_ taping them. They are there in person. I can see them, smell them, hear them, and let's not go with the other senses…I don't really _taste_ or feel…though I do feel them when I pat them on the back. I swear they would kill me if they knew I just said all of that, Sam would probably choose to maim me. Carly would be angry, yes.

I have to admit, Carly's brother does scare me sometimes, but he's probably one of the few guys I hang around. Some would say that's bad, but hell, I'm a guy! I'm a guy with two ladies that hang with me almost every day, what do I want with hanging around guys if I got that? Well yeah, there are those downfalls, so I do have a few guy friends to hang out with. However, I learned my lesson well about bringing my friends around the girls. Nobody seems to know about one of my good friends, Shane.

Let me tell you about Shane, he's just like me, but also my rival in a way. We like to compete over things, but the one thing we never planned to let in between us was a girl. We just never thought it was proper to do that. Well that all changed the day I brought him over to Carly's for iCarly. Sam and Carly went _nuts_ over him! Shane and I had a lot of arguments about it, but nobody really would care. I'm sure they'd care more about Sam and Carly's feelings during the whole Shane fiasco. Therefore, I will not bore you to death over that with my feelings.

What you may not know about me is I am a changing person, everything around me is changing…One day I liked Carly, but then I realized something, something that changed everything. I am a man like my father, like my grandfather, destined to follow in their footsteps and be a leader of great power, and a man who craves danger. I am a Benson, and we Bensons love danger and unpredictability. Why should we have something that we can predict, it's so easy, too easy in fact. With Carly, as time went by, it was just like a game. A game that you play over and over again, while you know every corner in the game and it could bore you over time with its predictability, it's still fun. Yes, I knew she'd continue rejecting me, but I continued on. Though, like all games that people eventually tire of, I tired of my _pining_ for her.

After all, I am as I said, a man who loves danger. I would rather ride in a level five rapids river than to swim in a mere pool or pond. I crave adventure, like my father, like my mother, like all my ancestors before me. I could be a spy like James Bond. James Bond, I love those movies, he is awesome. I couldn't take a girl like Carly. Though sweet and kind, she's really nothing that I would want. What, Freddie Benson, admitting he doesn't like Carly? Say it isn't so! I know, I know, she's still my best friend and one of the greatest girls I know, but relationship wise, I couldn't see it going anywhere. I don't think she has that sense of danger and adventure. I personally could not see her climbing up a mountainside. Skydiving out of an airplane, sure…in Japan, wasn't it Sam that had absolutely no problem jumping out of that plane?

With that, I bring you to my next point, Sam Puckett. Yes, the golden haired girl that is always next to Carly. She's so inconspicuous that you might just miss her underneath all of Carly's bubbly and bright personality. If she didn't have her own fiery and feisty personality, then she might just fade away into the background if you're not careful. With her, I can say I just don't know what she's going to do. When she looks at me, I don't know whether she's going to pounce on me like a lioness and rip my throat out, or if she's going to compliment me. However, I wouldn't mind her pouncing on me like a lioness, I mean think about it! I would be underneath her with her golden locks barely gracing my face and her warm breath shooting onto me. Hell, I'd _let_ her pin me down! Though, I can say nobody can pin me down so easily _now_ like they could before.

You see, a guy like me needs something beautiful and that can pack a punch. I need something that I can't possibly predict! With my life, I intend to do things that you would never believe, like white water rafting! Sure, I won't do daredevil things, like bungee jumping off the empire state building, but I wouldn't mind climbing a mountain that size. I would hike through the woods and do various other things that I think are fun. Did I mention that spy work sounds like fun as well? I sort of want to join the military later on.

Either way, what I can think of that I would want in a woman is someone who could do these things with me. I want a girl who wants a thrill, a sense of adventure! You remember being a kid, always chasing after butterflies and whatever else you could find that interests you. Well when it comes to following a butterfly or a bee, I'm going after the bee, if you know what I mean. Or let me use a better analogy, little kids like going after butterflies, but dogs like chasing cars. Well when you are me, I am the dog and my prey is the car…the very beautiful, shimmering, sleek and slender car that every dog just wants to sink his or her teeth in. But dare that dog get too close to that car without risking his or her own life. Now that is a risk I could definitely take.

You see, when I grow up and get married, I think to myself, what do I want? Do I want a wife who will probably never get into a fight with me? I will remind you that fights help people to grow in a relationship. Do I want that wife who is just too easily willing to do something? Or do I want that feisty wife who has a sense of independence? I can say I would love a wife that in the end of the day she'll pounce on that bed and crawl up to me roaring like a tigress, while on other days she'll just lay by my side as I hold her and purr like a kitten.

Yes, Carly and Sam would probably not be too happy with reading this, so thankfully they never will. I don't really know what Sam would do to me if she read this, but I'm pretty sure she'd be angry. However, I haven't really talked that much about them, just about what I want in a girl. They'd most likely be angry at the part about the bikini. However, I will admit that I find Sam to be just that unpredictable while Carly, I can predict what she'll say next. It's just too easy. People don't seem to think of my feelings, they think that since I know her so well, that we make the perfect couple. I say that's just not right, if a couple knows each other too well, they have nothing more to learn about each other and therefore, the relationship won't end up very well.

So in conclusion to that, there's Carly and then there's Sam. One is a butterfly, the other is a bee…or car, whichever is your preference. Carly, while she is a great person, she's just not for me. She is a bit too submissive and willing. Sam…now_ there_ is the roaring feline that we all know and love. On her, she's like a level five on the white water rapids and I'm just the rafter that would try to get to her. She's the rocky mountain that I must climb. Carly is the pool, she's so safe that it's not even funny. Why do you think my mom, for some strange reason is so overprotective, likes her so much? She's so safe and will never be adventurous enough for someone like myself. If there's a lake with a whirlpool in it, consider me swimming there instead of the pool!

So where would I like to be? Do I want to be in Carly's world of rainbows and clouds, where everything is so beautiful, warm and perfect, or do I want to be in Sam's world where everything is so natural, adventurous, and more beautiful than anything I can imagine? Oh yes, I would _love_ being in the dangerous would of Sam Puckett, she is just my type of woman. The heart pounds in one's chest and the thrill of danger swirls around me when I'm with her. Now if there ever were an angel more perfect than she, I do not know.

What else do I have to add to this? I'm not sure, I don't really have anything more to say. I do know that I could make some perverted jokes, but I'm really not that perverted, so those are out of the question. I've told you a bit about my life and a bit about my interest, so here's hoping this gets a good grade, as impossible as it is to get a good grade in your class. Actually, I'm not sure why it's impossible, but oddly enough, I always seem to get those grades. I'm going to visit my father this weekend, so that's going to be fun. You'll never believe what I'm going to get to do, I get to go on out on the field with him! Now _there's_ the kind of rush I'm looking for.

-NEW SCENE/SAM'S PERSPECTIVE-

I watched as Freddie moved to Mrs. Briggs's desk and handed her the report that he typed up just the prior night, usually he shows them to Carly and me, but this time he didn't. I didn't have a clue why that would be, but I wasn't about to let it bother me. If I didn't have detention with this woman, I'd be going to see my dad right after school, but _no_, the woman has to give me detention for walking up to the pencil sharpener that happens to be next to her _desk!_ What the hell is wrong with her anyway? What it is, I'll never know. I just want to see my dad, he's a big time firefighter and my mom is a doctor. I've actually been with my dad on one of his calls, he's _awesome_!

The bell rings and I slump down on the desk and bury my head in my arms. Everyone leaves and I feel someone stop at my desk, I look up and see Freddie smiling at me. "What do you want, dork?" I ask while narrowing my eyes. I think I see him looking at me and pondering what I'm going to do next. Really, I don't even know what I'm going to do, all my decisions are the spur of the moment decisions really!

"I was just going to say I hope you have a nice weekend," Freddie asked with a slight smirk. "I'm hanging with my father, and I'll be going on one of his missions." Of course, the dork gets to go with his father for the weekend. That's nice, I'm happy for him. I love my dad, he's still married to my mom of course, but I always want to visit him at his work and I never get to because of Mrs. Briggs. He says it's fine if I go, he's in charge at his department and they let me go with them if I don't go into the fire. I wouldn't mind going into the burning building and helping to save lives, it's like living life on the edge and I suppose that's just my style.

"Well good for you, Dork. I'm tired, so I'm just going to sleep for a while." I could tell he was expecting something else, but what could I do? I was tired! He shrugged and left the room, so there was nothing but the scratching of Mrs. Briggs's pen being heard in the room. I closed my eyes and wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but when I opened them, Mrs. Briggs was staring at me with a scowl on her face.

"I was just about to wake you, it's time for both of us to leave," She said while standing up. I groaned and stood up, that meant it was five thirty, my Dad would be finishing up. This woman really knew how to get on my nerves. I could see her staring at me with a weird smirk on her face, I wasn't about to stick around and find out what she wanted, so I started to walk away. "Hold on Samantha." I groaned and turned around, wondering what she needed.

"What is it now?" She picked up some paper that had been stapled together, I had no clue what it was, but she had almost an evil glint in her eyes. She walked over and handed the paper to me, as my eyes drifted down, I could see it had an A on it and Freddie's name in the upper corner. "Why are you handing me Freddie's project?"

"This is for you to give to him, he failed to pick it up. However, I think you and Carly may find it interesting." Why should I care if we find it interesting? It's his project, it isn't like we need to look at it. "He talks about you girls quite often." I raised my eyebrow and held his paper in my hands. If he talked about us, then what did he say about us? This was big, I knew that Carly would most likely want to find out what he'd said about her. However, he probably just spoke about how Carly was so perfect and right for him and how I was so stupid and ugly. I guess he just can't see, Carly will never love him for a specific reason. I won't let her, but that's my own personal business. Also, he's just not her type, she's told me that.

-NEW SCENE/FREDDIE'S PERSPECTIVE-

Monday evening, the girls just weren't talking to me very much. I wonder why they weren't talking much to me. I could see Sam blushing a lot every now and then while Carly just shook her head and stayed with her. Come to think of it, Mrs. Briggs never did hand me my report. I failed to pick it up Friday and so I wanted to go by her class and pick it up today, but she said she had a friend take it for me.

I thought about it as I walked back home from school. What could it mean? What friend would she have managed to catch after class on Friday and before Monday? My eyes widened and I stopped moving, there was only one. If I was right, there was good reason for Sam to have been blushing. If she and Carly read that report, then it blatantly spoke of how I thought Sam was more my type. There were also some comments that would probably not be too pleasing to them. I gulped and decided to break into a run for Carly's apartment, hoping I was wrong and the girls didn't read that.

When I got to the door, I took a deep breath and lifted up my hand. My heart was racing. Sure, I hadn't felt like this in a while, but hell, I was afraid of what the girls would do to me. It would have been the perfect thrill, if I didn't know that I was probably about to be seriously maimed and injured. Well, I figure I love a good thrill, a good scare. Does this make me a masochist? No, it just makes me adventurous, _daring_ if you will. Seriously, one day I wouldn't mind playing in a James Bond movie, and in that, I'm sure I'd have a beautiful and dangerous babe next to me.

Well, if anything, I wouldn't mind being the James Bond of reality and Sam being that lovely Bond girl. I could see that happening, but I figure I better just get in the apartment before I fall into a daze. I knocked on the door and entered. When I looked over, I saw Carly sitting on the couch and Sam in the kitchen. I hoped Sam stayed in the kitchen, because I'm sure she's going to break my arm in a minute. I can feel both girls looking at me, pretending nothing odd has happened.

"Hey Freddie," Carly says with a bright and energetic smile. She stood up and walked over to me, and I swear I saw something spooky in her eyes. "How was your weekend? Sorry we didn't talk much to you today, but we had some stuff going on and didn't think you'd want to bother with that." Oh, and what was that, mood swings from having your period? No, I don't think so. Most likely, it was the report. "By the way, we have something of yours. Mrs. Briggs said you failed to get it." Uh huh, that's exactly what I thought. I couldn't let them in on the fact that I knew exactly what was going on. My eyes shifted over to Sam, she still didn't make any reaction. What made my heart pound even harder was the thought that she was planning something evil. Like the lion stalks its prey, she was eyeing me with a look as if she was preparing herself for something.

"Okay, so what did Mrs. Briggs give you?" I asked while crossing my arms, remaining ever calm and cool, despite the pounding of my heart. Seriously, this had to be one of the most thrilling moments of my life. I was loving it, but hating it at the same time. I knew the girls were going to do something, but I didn't know what. I kept my eyes on Sam, because I knew Carly wouldn't do anything harmful to me. Sam picked up some paper and started to walk over to me, I knew full well that it was my report. I also knew now that Mrs. Briggs probably intended something evil. Carly and Sam mostly read the report if she had said it was about them. Crap.

"Well, this was that report that you handed in," Sam said in a quiet voice. She handed me the paper and I debated whether I should run. With Carly there, would Sam do anything? I don't know, Sam is just that different, that unpredictable. I looked at the paper and noticed that I had received an A on it. Was it worth the grade? Well I definitely hoped so, but now I could tell it had gotten me into this dangerous and near fatal situation. "So Freddie, if you had to choose between a lion or a sheep, which would it be?" What was up with that question? Was she trying to get me to talk about the report? It had to be that, well I couldn't answer. Yet, if I didn't answer, she'd make me answer. If I did respond, I'm sure something would happen then as well.

"Um, I can't stay long." She raised her eyebrow and I sighed, knowing full well that wasn't going to work. I could feel the sweat beads forming on my brow as I stared into Sam's fiery eyes. I knew there was danger in those eyes, something evil that she was planning. I could just kiss her, but that might not be the best of moves. I could throw in an 'I love you Carly' statement, but something tells me that after so long of not doing that, and the report, they wouldn't believe that for a moment. Oh James Bond, have you ever been in this situation before? I've got a lioness staring me down and another person who just isn't bringing anything into the situation or taking anything out. Well if I die here, that's fine by me. Okay, not really, but I think I'm probably going to die here.

"That's not an answer," Carly said with a subtle smirk. It seemed clear to me that she knew I was dancing around the subject. "You've got a choice Freddie, do you want the pool?" She pointed to herself and seemed to know well how obvious it was that they'd read the report. "Or would you like the level 5 whitewater rapids?" She smirked and pointed to Sam, her eyes flashing with a knowing look. Maybe I could make it seem like I had no clue what they were talking about, but would it work? Probably not.

"Um…I'm not sure why you're pointing at yourself there, but I actually would like to go rafting on the rapids…it always seems fun." I gave them the best confused look I could give, but it didn't seem to go over well. Why? Well simply because both girls were now looking at me like I was just a big idiot. "Also, sheep are safer than a lion."

"Yet a lion is more dangerous," Sam said with a knowing smirk. God I loved that smirk, I craved it. I wanted to kiss that smirk so much, but I knew that I probably shouldn't, or else she'd probably kill me. Who knew I could get such a turn on from her, though? Oh wait, she does _now_. She turned to Carly and crossed her arms. "Carly, what do you think is better, going after a butterfly or chasing a bee?" Oh, come on, as if I didn't know you knew about my report already.

"I say I'd like to go after the butterfly, but that darn bee is just _so_ thrilling," Carly said with a slight chuckle. "Or what about that oh so slender car? Wouldn't you just _love_ chasing after it?"

"I don't know, but I wonder just how many people like seeing us in a bikini." Okay, that was a low blow. She just attacked my jealousy, and yes, I would be so jealous of the people who got to see her in all those different outfits. However, _I_ was the one that was right there. No way would anyone but me be able to get near the girls while they had that gear on.

"Okay, so what are you talking about?" I asked, chuckling sheepishly. Sam narrowed her eyes and stared at me. With her glare, I could feel the intensity of the danger just rising up from inside. I knew something was coming, but I didn't know what, so I couldn't prepare. She took a step toward me and I took a step back. What was she going to do to me? I had no way of knowing.

"So you like danger, Freddie? You like the thrill that you get when something dangerous is happening. Well guess what, so do I." I think I just saw fire flash in her eyes. Though I didn't catch much else, because at that very moment, she leapt forward and pinned me to the ground. I could have sworn I heard a roar. I knew I was in for it, I was in for the biggest beating of my life. "I don't think you answered my question yet, would you choose the lion or the sheep?" She leaned dangerously close to me, I could feel her body and hip pressing against mine. That wasn't fair, I already had enough trouble controlling my hormones, she didn't need to be rubbing her body against mine!

"Uh…uh….well…" I was straining for the words to find because I was so distracted by her constant rubbing as she straddled me. I hadn't expected this, this was just torture! This was _worse_ than a beating! The way she was doing it, it was doing a lot more to me than I needed it to. "The lion! The lion, I would choose the lion!" Sam smirked and stopped moving her body against mine, all I could do was pant. She stared into my eyes with a dangerous and vicious look. As if my heart wasn't pounding enough, my hormones were already shot and I was starting to seriously sweat. I loved this, honestly, I couldn't love it any more if I tried. Okay, that's a lie, but it was definitely getting hot in the room.

"I say that's a good answer." What was she going to do now? I had to know, I just had to. I was pretty sure she was going to punch me in the face or something, but once again, I was wrong about her. She did the must unpredicted thing yet. She lowered her head down and her lips met mine. I couldn't believe my eyes, or better yet, my lips! Sam Puckett was kissing me, and it was such a thrill. I closed my eyes and felt just like people feel at the end of something so adventurous. You know the feeling you get when you're hiking, racing, or whatever it is that you do and you finally make it to the goal. The relief that comes over, well it feels like pure ecstasy to me. Right now, this kiss, it was feeling just like that. I could feel the fireworks exploding around me, and it felt like Sam was feeling it too. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down, I could feel her yelp and quickly shift her hip to the side, and I think everyone knows why that would be. It was her fault to begin with! I kissed her back with so much passion, that I'm sure we will never forget the feeling of it. As time went on, I could hear Carly starting to clear her throat.

"Okay, if you guys are done making out on my floor, can we _please_ finish up here?" Carly asked. Sam lifted her head and stared at me with a look of slight shock. Hell, I'm as surprised by what happened as she is. I slipped out from underneath her and stood up, then I helped her to her feet.

"So, does this mean you can go out with me sometime?" I asked with a smirk. Oh, I knew she would go out with me, I knew it well. "And yes, I'm talking about a date."

"Y-You have to ask?" She replied. It seemed like she was still undergoing shock from what she had done, like she hadn't planned on it. Of course, it did seem like the spur of the moment decision. Perhaps she got just as big of a thrill out of danger as I did. Well Freddie Benson, I have to say you rock. So what if I have an ego the size of Mt. Everest, it beats not having one at all.

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe we could go have a picnic in the park. I could show you one of my favorite spots." What is my favorite spot, you ask? Well, it just so happens to be this one part of the park that has a slightly slanted, and very rocky wall going up into the air a ways. It leads to the top of a hill that overlooks the clearest water in the entire park. Climbing the wall is the only way to get there. You just have to go through a lot of woods to find it. It makes for the perfect picnic plan. Oh yes, I have a lot of fun dates planned for this beauty. She smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"A picnic sounds really nice."

"I'm glad, and I hope you like adventure…" I saw her deadpan slightly and tilt her head, thinking about the statement.

"Let me guess, your favorite spot is in some secluded spot that we can't reach without hiking and possibly climbing some rock fixture…"

"How did you ever guess?!" I grinned and saw Carly roll her eyes and smile. Sam merely laughed and shook her head, I think she took that rather well.

"Okay, then this should be fun." I nodded and folded up my report, I'd say it all ran perfectly. I'll have to thank Mrs. Briggs for going through with it, since now I'll be going on a date with the best girl ever. Someone I never would have caught so easily if it weren't for that report. Although, I can't say I was expecting the kiss, but no matter…I still got her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I'd say we don't have enough stories on this site that ever talk about Freddie's feelings or emotions. We need those more. Here's my challenge to you, I want to see some oneshots or stories from Freddie's perspective about Sam and Carly. Better yet, write up one that talks about how Freddie feels after iKiss.


End file.
